


Bohemian Rhapsody

by maristu



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maristu/pseuds/maristu
Summary: A recap of Lex Luthor at the end of season 1 of Smallville. First ever fanvid I made, way back in 2002. Remastered sometime in 2005-6.





	Bohemian Rhapsody




End file.
